Silencing the Traitor
by Craz4writing
Summary: Sirius knew that he had to find Peter. After left his godson in Hagrid's care, all that he could focus on was finding the one responsible for what had happened. After all, he was the only one who knew the truth, he was the only one who could make sure Peter got what he deserved. ONE-SHOT


He could feel the blood coursing through his veins, hear his heart pulsating in his ears and taste the iron in his mouth from biting his tongue. Those were the only signs that let him know he was still alive, that he was still walking around on this godforsaken planet. He was shaking slightly with anger and agony, and he appeared to be drunk, staggering down the street at five o'clock, the morning after Halloween.

Sirius Black was a broken man. He couldn't think straight, but it wasn't alcohol that was inhibiting his thought process. It had nothing to do with alcohol, though he was wishing that he had some Firewhisky right about now. The shock was beginning to wear off and the gravity of what had happened was setting in.

He had to find him. He had to find the one who was responsible for what had happened. He had to get to him before they found him, if they found him first then Peter would get away with what he did. Peter couldn't get away with what he did.

The streets of the small muggle town were starting to fill with men and women on their way to work, getting ready to start the day, but Sirius didn't notice them. He walked blindly through the small groups of people, only one thing on his mind. He couldn't focus on more than one thing at a time. He couldn't let himself.

_Find Peter. Find Peter. Find Peter._

Images of the ruined house started to flash in his mind and he stumbled into the side of a building, throwing his hands over his eyes and crouching down.

_James and Lily… No, Find Peter. Find Peter._

The people around him turned up their noses and scoffed, but Sirius didn't pay them any attention. He knew where the rat was hiding and he had to get to him before he ran off.

The street was just ahead and Sirius could see it. The little flat that he had helped Peter find, somewhere the rat would be safe. And all this time he was the double crosser. He had been the one who was betraying them. He had been feeding Voldemort information about the order, about his friends. He had been in the room when Remus and Sirius had shouted at each other, both thinking the other had turned traitor and it had been Peter the entire time. And now he had done something that was even worse.

_Find Peter. Find Peter._

Sirius turned the corner and was greeted by an alley. He wasn't fooled though, it was part of the illusion. It was why they figured Peter would be safe here. Sirius had set up the magic. He was about to walk through the wall when Peter came scuttling out. He had a bag under his arm and his hair was wild. When he saw Sirius, he dropped his bag which bounced back through the pseudo wall and out of site.

Peter squeaked and turned around, ready to walk back through the wall after his bag, but Sirius was too fast for him. He flicked his wand and the wall turned solid, Peter bounced off it and let out a squeal.

"Sirius, please." He whispered.

"Please what?" Sirius snarled. "Save you, protect you?" He said dangerously. "Help you, make sure that you're safe? Because I did all that!" He shouted. His hands were clenched into fists and he wanted nothing more than to hit something. A few muggles were giving them concerned looks, but no one approached them.

"You don't understand." Peter whimpered. "I didn't want to." Sirius closed his eyes and his knuckles turned white. Sparks flew out of his wand and Peter shuddered. "He tortured me Sirius."

"Like Hell." Sirius whispered. "LIKE HELL HE DID!" He took a step closer to Peter. The small watery eyed man crouched against the wall and started blubbering. "He didn't need to. It was you all along! You were the one passing information to Voldemort, it was you! Do you know how many lives you ended playing spy? Do you! The Mckinons, the Prewetts, Dorcas! That's your fault!" He couldn't bring himself to say their names, to add their names to the list of the dead. His pain was being replaced entirely with anger and saying their names would break him. He was not going to break down before dealing with the rat. There would be time for that later.

"I didn't mean to, Sirius." Peter wailed. Sirius's wand arm gave another twitch. They could both feel the spell building. Both of them knew that Sirius was more than capable of killing, and they both knew that that was where this was going to end.

Sirius saw Peter's hand fly into his coat, and he knew that he was getting his wand, but he didn't care. Peter was hopeless when it came to dueling. Peter stood up slowly and let out a sob. There were now about a dozen muggles watching the scene unfold but Sirius wasn't concerned with them. He was only thinking of Peter. Of what he had done and that he deserved to die because of what he let happen to their friends.

"How could you?" Peter asked in a loud, but still shaky voice. "How could you, Sirius?"

This threw Sirius, he didn't know what Peter was talking about. "How could I what?" He was about to start throwing more insults at him when Peter let out a wail.

"Lily and James, Sirius!" It was like being punched in the stomach. As soon as their names were out there, Sirius lost his ability to breath. He took a step back. "How could you?" Peter was letting the tears fall now, and not bothering to cower against the wall. "They trusted you and you betrayed them! How could you?"

Sirius could feel his blood boiling now. What did that little rat think he was doing?

"Stand down, Black!" He heard someone call from over his shoulder. He turned around and saw that a dozen hit wizards were slowly closing in on him. He didn't think that he had used enough magic for them to find him so quickly, though Dumbledore was probably helping them out as well. He thought that it had been Sirius. He thought that James and Lily's secret keeper had been Sirius. Everyone was going to think that it was Sirius's fault and Peter knew that.

He whipped back around to face Peter. "They trusted you." Peter whispered. Then his eyes gave a mischievous twinkle, something that Sirius had only seen a few times in the last ten years, and then there was a deafening crack. Sirius threw his arm out to catch his balance and more sparks flew out the tip of his wand. The ground was shaking under his feet and people started screaming.

When the dust settled and he could see, he found the street split almost in two. And Peter was nowhere to be found.

"Put your wand on the ground and turn around!" One of the hit wizards said. Sirius turned around, dropping his wand as he did. He saw the bodies in the crater and the out of the corner of his eye, he saw a rat scurrying into a sewer drain and he started laughing. He threw his head back and laughed. It sounded unhinged and maniacal, but he didn't care. The rat had out smarted him and he laughed.


End file.
